


Дождался

by berries_eater



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berries_eater/pseuds/berries_eater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Братья Фили и Кили встречаются после трех лет жизни порознь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Часть 1  
Они виделись до смешного давно для настолько близких родственников.  
Конечно, скайп. Но, в сущности, скайп это только движущиеся картинки, четкие, если повезет. Фили уехал учиться в иностранный колледж уже три года назад и не приезжал даже на каникулы, работал там, осваивался с языком. Вот только, видимо, не освоился, или что-то еще пошло не так, но после сдачи выпускных экзаменов, его двадцатилетний брат возвращался домой.

Первая встреча была одновременно радостной и какой-то отчужденной.  
\- Ничего себе, ты вымахал, братишка, - подивился Фили, качнув длиннющими дредами.  
\- Ничего себе, ты зарос, - в тон ему ответил Кили, и, тряхнув челкой, прищурился на брата чуть сверху вниз, мужественным жестом почесывая подбородок с редкими темными волосками.

А потом закрутилось. Брат был такой клевый, такой неожиданно интересный собеседник, такой совсем не заносчивый, как другие старшие ребята. Он хлопал Кили по плечу и тащил его на очередную тусовку, знакомил с друзьями, помогал досдавать экзамены, умело подсказывая. Учил водить машину. Мягко подкалывал, но никогда не обижал всерьез. А еще смотрел. Так.

Когда Кили натыкался на Этот взгляд, все у него внутри как будто сначало замерзало, а потом резко лед трескался, выпуская жаркую волну. И Кили краснел до ушей. Правда к этому моменту, он, зная себя, уже успевал отвернуться, или как-нибудь отвлечь внимание брата.  
Фили честно отвлекался.

А потом случился день рожденья Кили. Шестнадцатый. Почти взрослый мужик, черт побери. Наконец-то закончилась эта школа, но друзей оттуда еще навалом. Наконец-то свобода и собственный байк, который ему пообещал дядюшка за успешную сдачу выпускных. А когда рядом Фили, разве могла быть сдача неуспешной?

И наконец-то шикарная вечеринка. Народу была тьма тьмущая, танцы, куча еды, и реки пива, моря, океаны...  
Когда Кили немного пришел в себя, Фили поддерживал его голову, приобняв за живот, а сам Кили неудержимо расставался с тем самым пивом, потому что оказывается, взрослым мужикам дарят хороший виски. Вот только если сначала напиться пива, потом виски, а потом снова пива — случаются некоторые непредвиденные демарши организма.

\- Пойдем братишка, тебе стоит опять прилечь, - пробормотал брат ему на ухо, и Кили не в силах что-то возразить, повлекся на заплетающихся ногах в спальню.  
Фили принес ему воды и аспирин, а потом выключил свет. Шума не было. Кили посмотрел на часы — три часа ночи. Вечеринка, похоже, уже закончилась. Как жалко, что минимум половину из памяти как корова языком слизала. Но завтра будут фотки. При мысли о фотках Кили стало хуже, и он постарался, думая о чем-нибудь совсем нейтральном, поскорее уснуть.

Наутро голова вела себя на удивление прилично — видимо сказалось то, что виски был все-таки хороший. Но вот Фили ходил какой-то смурной. Кили, наяривая яичницу с тостами, даже поинтересовался, не терзают ли брата какие-то проблемы. Но тот только мягко улыбнулся и отрицательно качнул косицами.

Вечером на ютубе Кили узрел свою веселую физиономию, уже совершенно невменяемую, в обнимку минимум с тремя девицами и счел вечеринку вполне удавшейся. Хотя девиц он не запомнил. Запись на ютубе была всего минуты на две, так что можно ли считать свою невинность окончательно утраченной, Кили не знал. А знать страсть, как хотелось. И тогда он, разумеется, решил спросить Фили.

Фили отчего-то помрачнел, буркнул что-то неразборчивое и практически сразу слинял из дома, отговорившись тем, что кончились сигареты. Кили пожал плечами, пошел наверх в комнату, которую они после приезда Фили безболезненно делили на двоих и снова включил ноут, собираясь перекинуться парой слов с друзьями. И вдруг увидел его. Блок сигарет. Почти целый. На полке над кроватью Фили. На самом видном месте. И завис.

Внезапно вспомнились все Эти взгляды старшего. Ну, вы понимаете. Эти.  
«Сигареты у него кончились!» - подумал Кили с внезапной резкой досадой даже непонятно на что.

Фили появился только к вечеру. И нетрезвый. Отказавшись от ужина, сразу пошел наверх.  
Когда Кили зашел в комнату, Фили лежал на своей постели, свернувшись в комок, и слушал музыку в наушниках.

Подавшись внезапному порыву, Кили сел к нему на постель.

\- Ну, чего тебе, - пробурчал старший, нехотя приоткрывая покрасневшие глаза.  
\- У тебя... - Кили немного замялся, не зная как начать, а потом выпалил одним махом, - у тебя вовсе не кончились сигареты, Фили, и ты ушел куда-то без меня на полдня.  
\- И что?.. - спросил Фили устало.  
\- А ведь я тебя про такую важную вещь спросил, а ты не ответил, - уже обиженно продолжил Кили.

Фили посмотрел на младшего братишку из под ресниц. Голова немного кружилась, с пивом сегодня явно переборщил он. Но Фили продолжал смотреть. Эти чуть раскосые карие глаза и такой мягкий взгляд, когда он, конечно, не сердится. Щеки с пушком. Сейчас еще и румянец. И губы. Кили какой-то невозможный. Как можно иметь такие невозможные губы и совершенно не понимать, что они сводят с ума всех, кто на него смотрит. И он, Фили – умница, красавец, душа компаний, старший брат – в конце-то концов, совершенно сошел с ума. Бесповоротно.

\- Ты опять смотришь на меня Так, - произнес Кили шепотом.  
Фили постарался сбросить с себя наваждение, чуть тряхнув головой. Он захотел сказать что-то в свое оправдание или просто что-то нейтральное, но получилось не очень.  
\- Ты хотел узнать, переспал ли ты с кем-нибудь из вчерашних девиц? Я свечку не держал, - сам поражаясь резкости своего тона, проговорил Фили, - я держал тебя, идиота, когда ты совсем перебрал.  
Кили подобрался.  
\- Ну, да, я перебрал, день рожденья же...  
\- Ну да, - уронил Фили немного безучастно, - конечно, не парься, все нормально.  
\- Точно?  
\- Совершенно. Ты не помнишь, наверное, - Фили заулыбался, - какой я явился, когда свои шестнадцать лет отмечал, ты спал к тому времени уже, ох, мама ругалась, - и хихикнул, опять поднимая глаза на Кили.  
\- Наверное, я бы хотел на это посмотреть, - хихикнул в ответ Кили.  
И снова в разговоре повисла пауза. Но не колючая, а такая теплая и приятная. Обоим хорошо было от примирения.  
\- Фи, - вдруг сказал Кили очень тихонько, - ты знаешь, я… я хотел тебе сказать, что... я себя очень странно чувствую, когда ты на меня смотришь... Ну, ты понимаешь о чем я? Я же хотел трахнуться с какой-нибудь девчонкой, - о, боже, причем тут это, - чтобы... чтобы быть с тобой наравне и... и... не краснеть, а ты... а…  
Фили поднял вдруг на него взгляд, и Кили отчаянно захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, потому что щеки просто обожгло.  
\- Кили, - сказал Фили тихо, - прости меня, пожалуйста, я постараюсь тебя больше не смущать.  
\- По-моему это невозможно… Я… я чувствую, что меня к тебе тянет, и я чувствую что-то еще, ты… ты мне очень нравишься Фи, я, я думал, это просто я тебя люблю, восхищаюсь, но... но мы так долго не виделись, я вырос, и... И я не видел тебя целых три года, и теперь ты... Ты для меня... Я, кажется, в тебя влюбился, Фили.  
\- Ох, - только и смог сказать старший, тщательно пряча глаза, - Ки...  
\- Что? - прошептал Кили, ощущая волны стыда вперемежку с облегчением…  
\- Ки... Лучше бы ты мне этого не говорил, - голос Фили звучал неровно.  
\- Почему? - Кили ощутил болезненный укол по самолюбию, - я теперь неприятен тебе?  
\- Ох, нет, - прошептал старший, - дело совсем не в этом.  
\- А в чем тогда?  
\- В том, что мы братья, Кили... Братья. И ты влюбился в меня, а я... - Кили поднял руку, не желая, чтобы он продолжал, но Фили отмахнулся, - я схожу по тебе с ума, Ки... Хочу тебя, понимаешь, с момента как увидел в день возвращения.  
Кили открыл рот, силясь что-то сказать, но так и не найдя слов, закрыл его обратно.  
\- Я тоже думал сначала, что это радость от встречи, что я просто счастлив от того, каким ты стал взрослым и привлекательным, что мы теперь, наконец-то, станем отличными друзьями, раз я в таком восторге. Но потом я понял, что тут что-то не то. А вчера я...  
Фили потянулся и положил руку младшему на плечо.  
\- Фи... - начал тот хрипло, но Фили перебил его.  
\- Вчера я окончательно слетел с катушек, я ревновал тебя, весь вечер, к каждой девице. Наверное, твои гости решили, что я тронутый...  
\- Да, бог с ними со всеми, Фи...  
\- Что? - Фили, будто выходя из транса собственных эмоций, встрепенулся и посмотрел на Кили.  
\- Фили, - сказал тот решительно, - давай не будем пороть горячку, мы... мы ведь, кажется, с тобой похожи. И нравимся друг другу взаимно.  
\- Но Ки, ты же мой брат...  
\- Ну, не сестра же! И, вообще, кому какое дело?.. К тому же, комната у нас общая…  
\- Ты... Ты предлагаешь мне?  
\- Я пока ничего не предлагаю, но просто, по-моему, нам обоим будет легче, если мы, по крайней мере, сможем обнимать друг друга, не стыдясь, что возбуждаемся...  
\- Иди ко мне... - шумно вздохнув, Фили сгреб Кили в охапку, пряча лицо в сгибе его шеи, - какой ты разумный братишка, вундеркинд ты фигов...  
Кили улыбнулся, сверкнув глазами, а потом мягко поцеловал брата в скулу.  
\- Эй, что это ты делаешь?  
\- Раздумываю, что еще такого приятного мы могли бы делать вместе.  
\- Ки... Я ж тебя так изнасилую...  
\- А ты хочешь? - Кили дернул бровями.  
\- Нет, - пробормотал брат, зарываясь носом ему в волосы, а потом тоже поцеловал в щеку.  
\- А еще мы могли бы лечь спать рядом! - Кили посетила гениальная, как ему показалось, идея.  
\- Офигенно, - пробормотал старший с ужасом, - ты соображаешь, что говоришь? Мне на тебя подрочить только не хватало...  
\- А почему нет? Я бы тоже...  
\- Маленький извращенец, - фыркнул Фили.  
\- Сам такой, - не обиделся Кили, - а еще можно пойти в душ вместе и там... - у младшего оказалась на редкость бурная фантазия.  
Фили застонал и ткнулся лбом в собственную ладонь.  
Часть 2  
Но на самом деле все оказалось не так уж плохо. Тем более, что мама на целую неделю уехала гостить к дяде, в связи с той самой вечеринкой, да и вообще, Дис была не из домоседок, много работала и путешествовала, мальчишкам было не привыкать неделями самостоятельно вести хозяйство. А теперь у этого появился такой вот бонус.

Кили вылез из объятий Фили и пошел в ванную. Фили полежал некоторое время, услышал, как полилась вода, и отправился на кухню что-нибудь перехватить, хмель почти сошел. На душе было тепло после разговора с братом и, вообще, настроение заметно улучшилось. Но младший, однако, действительно совершенно не планировал ограничиваться разговорами. И когда Фили шел мимо приоткрытой ванной, Кили высунулся оттуда и без разговоров, только нахально улыбаясь, втянул старшего к себе. Закрыл дверь и повернул щеколду. «Не сбежишь». Фили нахмурился и сложил руки на груди, с веселым скептицизмом глядя на уже раздетого до трусов братишку.

\- И что же ты собираешься делать?  
Младший снова поцеловал его в щеку.  
\- Ничего, - и улыбнулся как черт.  
\- Кхм, - кашлянул Фили, - может, я тогда пойду, как и собирался, на кухню, а то тут жарковато.  
\- Я хотел предложить тебе... ммм... вместе помыться. Помнишь, как в детстве, мама вечно загоняла нас одновременно, а потом сердилась, что наши пиратские шторма протекают к соседям?  
Фили хихикнул – с Кили просто невозможно долго оставаться серьезным.  
\- И, ты полагаешь, что в этот раз нам удастся обойтись без штормов?  
Кили приблизил свое лицо к лицу брата и чуть соприкоснулся с ним лбами.  
\- А как ты хочешь?  
Фили разорвал контакт, отвернувшись в сторону и дыша через нос. Младший осторожно привалился к его плечу и посопел в него носом. А потом Фили почувствовал пальцы на боках, которые поддели его футболку и потащили вверх. «Черт, он меня раздевает, ааа...». Фили, дернувшись, выдернул футболку из пальцев младшего и одним движением снял ее. Свой голый торс его никак не стеснял, а вот жарко уже стало нестерпимо, сразу по нескольким причинам.

Фили посмотрел на брата, пытаясь убить того взглядом, но Кили уже отстранился от него и сосредоточенно подкручивал кран, чтобы добиться приятной температуры воды. А потом быстро стащил трусы, нимало не стесняясь полувставшего достоинства, стрельнул глазами в сторону старшего, сделав размашистый пригласительный жест, и сам первый залез в набирающуюся ванну. Первым порывом Фили было немедленно покинуть ванную. Но... пробежав взглядом по плечам братишки, с разметанными по ним волосами, глядя на то, как тот выражает протяжными звуками восторг по поводу теплой воды и, наконец, встретившись с ним глазами – взгляд Кили был одновременно застенчивый и зовущий – Фили малодушно никуда не пошел, а потянул вниз резинку домашних штанов. Стояк был, увы, совсем не шуточный, но Фили как-то внезапно стало наплевать. А то братишка его вставший член не видал будто бы... Да сто раз. Ну, не сто, конечно, но бывало, в общем, в каких-то бытовых ситуациях.  
Постаравшись сосредоточиться на детских воспоминаниях (куда там...) Фили полез в горячую воду за спиной сидящего Кили.

Ванна оказалась значительно меньше, чем она была в воспоминаниях. А глаза Кили, который, дернув бровями, покосился на стояк, едва не доконали Фили окончательно.

\- Ну, эй, - обернувшись, произнес Кили сквозь шум воды, - расслабься братишка, держи вот, - и совершенно не ожидавшему Фили прилетело в лоб маленькой желтой резиновой уточкой, которую их мама держала в ванной из каких-то туманных дизайнерских соображений. Запустив игрушку обратно в хихикающую спину, Фили, наконец, присел, поджав ноги, в горячую воду и тоже застонал от удовольствия.  
\- Правда же классно? - взбудоражено сказал младший, откидываясь назад и ложась спиной к нему в объятия. «Здрасте, приехали». А Кили еще и поерзал, комфортнее устраиваясь, а потом, ко всему прочему, потянул Фили за ноги, чтобы тот их вытянул и сел удобнее.  
\- Классно, - наконец, позволил себе расслабиться и старший, - только вот что, Кили... Если меня понесет, и я сделаю что-то тебе неприятное, ты… в общем, ты сразу скажи.  
\- Ага, - беззаботно отозвался младший, - и ты тоже скажи.  
Фили вздохнул. Можно подумать, его тут кто-то послушает. Хотя все, что Кили делал до сего момента, мало подходило под категорию «что-то неприятное», скорее уж под категорию «что-то совершенно недопустимое, но оттого еще более приятное».

Кили с неопределенными бухтящими звуками возил по воде утку, о чем-то наверно думая и уложив тяжелую голову Фили на плечо. Фили обнимал его обеими руками, немного стесняясь касаться паха, но в целом ощущения были совершенно замечательные. Фили не был уверен, что именно этого он хотел, когда сходил с ума при одном взгляде на соблазнительного братишку, но то, что между ними сейчас происходило, определенно было хорошо.

Кили повернул голову, и легонько коснулся губами даже не щеки, а скорее подбородка брата, совсем неподалеку от кончика длинного свисающего уса. Усы свои Фили холил и растил очень длинными, считал, что ему идет. Ему и, правда, шло. А Кили, между тем, не терял времени даром – поймал зубами за кончик и потянул. Фили чуть приподнял голову, поворачиваясь к брату.  
\- Чего?  
Кили прижал своей ладонью руку Фили плотнее к своему животу, в том месте, где она лежала, и неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Ты тихий такой.  
\- Да вот, - пошевелился Фили, - привыкаю.  
\- Ну, привыкай, - не стал спорить младший.

\- Я тебя люблю, Кили, - сказал Фили немного погодя, уткнувшись в волосы младшего, - ты такой удивительный...  
Кили повернулся и взглянул немного недоверчиво. Фили вздрогнул и потупился.  
\- Я не в этом смысле. Хотя в этом наверное тоже, но я не это хотел сказать. Я просто тебя люблю. Ты очень дорогой мне человек и приносишь мне много радости.  
Кили издал какой-то булькающий звук.  
\- Ага, особенно много, когда упиваюсь до отключки... – буркнул братишка, а потом вдруг перевернулся, встав на четвереньки, заключил Фили в объятия и принялся тискать.  
Фили обалдел, не зная куда от него деваться, голого, мокрого, шумного и вездесущего.  
\- Фи, я тебя так, так люблю, ты не представляешь!! Ты для меня!.. Ты такой!!! Можно я тебя поцелую?? Можно??  
Фили недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
\- Ну, поцелуй, - сказал он неуверенно.  
И Кили поцеловал. Вернее зацеловал его до полусмерти в щеки, веки, нос и уши. Пару раз мазнул по губам в едином порыве, но это никак не могло считаться. И Фили вздохнул. В нем боролись облегчение и сожаление. В действительности он никак не мог себе представить себя целующимся с Кили. Несмотря на все неприличные картинки, в которых ему являлся братец в моменты рукоблудия. Это же все было не взаправду. Неясные образы, чем-то смахивающие на Кили, может ему просто типаж такой симпатичен (угу, парней...). А представить, что его живой братишка вдруг с ним в губы... Нее... Это беспредел какой-то. Спермотоксикозные кошмары. Или все-таки грезы?.. А вот перевозбужденного Кили, обмусоливающего ему все лицо, как будто он щенок ретривера, даже представлять не надо было, он и так был весь здесь, рядом, притискиваясь все плотней к нему животом и раскачивая их обоих. В итоге они все-таки потеряли равновесие и, подняв кучу брызг, повалились на дно ванны.

Вода, конечно, удар смягчила, но шишку все равно Кили набил порядочную. Поэтому мытье пришлось оперативно свернуть и заняться поиском средства от ушибов.  
\- Ну, вот и первая штормо-романтическая травма, - посетовал Кили.  
\- Кто ж тебе виноват, что ты без штормов, ну, никак не можешь, - укорил его Фили, осторожно обмазывая шишку найденной мазью.

Они сидели в одних полотенцах на кухне рядом с открытой аптечкой. Чайник уже закипал, а к чаю были остатки именинного торта, до которого упившиеся раньше времени гости толком не добрались. И это было замечательно. Торт был заказной и вкуснющий. Такого привередливого сладкоежку как Кили, надо было еще поискать, а мать хотела ему угодить.  
Темноволосый именинник откромсал себе впечатляющий ломоть этого тающего во рту лакомства. И сразу же откусил от него огромный кусок, перепачкав себе все щеки. Фили наливал чай им обоим, искоса поглядывая на младшего. Тот с наслаждением жевал. А потом протянул свой кусок Фили:  
\- Хочешь?  
\- Эм, - ответил Фили, покосившись на почти целый торт на столе, - хочу, да, - сделал шаг к брату, поставил полные кружки на стол, взял Кили за руку и откусил пирог, попутно слизав у него с пальцев сливки.  
Кили сглотнул, потом кашлянул, словно ни в чем ни бывало, и отправил остатки в рот. А потом сам стал облизывать свою перепачканную руку. Фили поскорее уткнулся в свою чашку с чаем, чтобы не следить голодными глазами за тем, как Кили это делает.

\- Вкуснота... - просопел Кили, все еще жуя.  
\- Да... - согласился Фили.  
Младший сел за стол с торца, почти вплотную к Фили, между ними был только скругленный угол стола, чашки стояли совсем рядом, и братья едва не задевали друг друга локтями. Кухонька все-таки была тесновата. Фили кинул взгляд исподлобья, следя за тем, как Кили смакует теплый душистый чай. На щеках у него были сливки. И на кончике носа тоже. Фили чуть подался вперед, забрал из руки оторопевшего младшего чашку и отставил ее на стол. Потом взял его лицо в ладони и, приблизившись почти вплотную, пронзительно посмотрел в глаза. Кили хлопнул ресницами и вздохнул. Фили медленно спустился взглядом на его губы. Самые невозможные на свете. Кили сглотнул и, кажется, вообще перестал дышать. Тогда Фили выдохнул, аккуратно слизал сливки с его щек, тихонько поцеловал в кончик носа и отпустил. Сидел, помешивал свой чай и улыбался широко-широко, пристально глядя в чашку. А Кили, забыв про чай и торт, откинулся на спинку стула и созерцал потолок, запустив пальцы себе в волосы.

Фили в итоге сграбастал свой чай и тихо ушел с кухни, так и не стерев дурацкой улыбки с лица. Стащил по пути из ванной свою одежду, натянул на себя, потом отправился в гостиную и на некоторое время завис перед стойкой с дисками. Наконец, выбор был сделан. Скормив плееру диск, Фили плюхнулся на диван и подобрал ноги, уставившись на экран. Как в полутемную комнату зашел Кили, он так и не услышал. Вздрогнул только, почувствовав, как тот перегнулся через спинку стоящего посередине комнаты дивана и ткнулся носом ему в макушку.  
– Сбежал, - прошептал Кили.  
– Угу, - не стал отрицать Фили, совершенно перестав воспринимать происходящее на экране, но, тем не менее, продолжая упрямо пялиться перед собой.  
Теплые руки опустились на плечи старшего – Кили обнял его.  
– Можно я к тебе сяду? - спросил в самое ухо голос, от которого у Фили побежали мурашки по спине.  
– Ага, - он вздохнул.  
Кили обогнул диван и забрался к старшему под бок, свернувшись калачиком, и уткнувшись носом ему в шею. На нем были только трусы и футболка. Его штаны, неудачно упавшие на пол, совершенно вымокли во время давешнего «шторма» и теперь сушились.

\- Мне показалось, что ты меня поцелуешь, - прошептал Кили, не поднимая головы.  
Фили только вздохнул.  
\- Я сначала так растерялся, а теперь... подумал, а может ничего? Можем наверное попробовать, ведь ничего страшного не случится, так?  
\- Ки, ты чертов соблазнитель, даже не смей мне этого предлагать. Я... не буду с тобой целоваться, понял? Не бу-ду.  
\- Но почему? - спросил младший совсем не обиженно, а с каким-то даже интересом.  
\- Потому.  
\- Фи..  
\- Что? - нервно спросил старший, все еще пытаясь вникнуть в перипетии на экране.  
Младший вместо ответа поднялся и тихонько клюнул его в уголок губ. Фили дернулся, поворачиваясь к нему анфас. Кили поднял голову и теперь ласково изучающе разглядывал Фили. Брови, скулы, ресницы... щеки, нос, отросшие усы, и застыл взглядом на губах. У Фили кровь прилила к щекам.  
\- Прекрати, - прошептал он, - а то я уйду.  
\- Хорошо, - легко согласился Кили.

Фили еще некоторое время сердито сопел, глядя на младшего в упор, а потом, неожиданно для себя, потянулся к нему, закрыв глаза, и соприкоснулся с ним носами. И Кили вдруг нежно потерся об него, улыбаясь немного виновато. Фили резко распахнул глаза и отпрянул.  
\- Все в порядке, братишка, - приобнял его младший, поглаживая по плечам, - расслабься.  
Поняв, что фильм все равно досматривать они уже смогут вряд ли, Фили щелкнул пультом.  
\- Я спать.  
\- Окей, я еще посижу, наверное, - ответил Кили, - спать не хочется.  
\- Окей.  
Фили на пороге комнаты обернулся и встретился с глазами с Кили, который поедал его взглядом так, что Фили невольно сглотнул. Кили резко потупился, а Фили поскорей пошел в спальню.

Часть 3  
Стянув с себя штаны и футболку, Фили плюхнулся поверх одеяла и уставился в потолок. Некоторое время лежал и пялился, сон категорически не шел. Фили раздумывал, что теперь ему делать с этой ходячей катастрофой, которую он же сам и призвал на свою голову. Он, Фили, конечно, был душой компаний и даже девушки его любили, по большей части чисто платонически, правда. Да что греха таить, в принципе, чисто платонически. Фили ждал каких-то особенных чувств, а то, что было у него с одноклассницами в школе, с однокурсницами в колледже никак на это особенное не тянуло. До такой степени, что Фили как уехал в семнадцать лет, даже ни разу ни с кем не поцеловавшись, так и в двадцать вернулся домой в том же статусе. Сознаваться в этом было мучительно, поэтому Фили без труда создал образ прожженного привереды, когда-то пострадавшего от «любви» и без труда же его поддерживал. И в этой скорлупке ждал чего-то особенного. «Дождался», - подумал Фили обессиленно. Младший-то еще пару лет назад с ним по скайпу советоваться начал, какие цветы на свидания покупать. Фили сильно удивился, обнаружив по возвращении, что тот еще фактически девственник. Впрочем, успехом у девушек он пользовался более чем заметным. И наиболее настырную девицу Фили чуть не волоком стащил на вечеринке с уже полуголого и совершенно лыка не вязавшего братишки. И в этом признаваться тоже было мучительно. Он ведь так и не сказал об этом Кили, хотя тот прямо спросил. А теперь что. Два девственника. Куда как опытный, похоже, для девственника шестнадцатилетний Кили и он, дубина, который... В голове не укладывается. Первый поцелуй у него, идиота, похоже, будет с собственным братом, если все так пойдет дальше. Совершенно измучившись от всех этих мыслей, Фили стал уже потихоньку проваливаться в тревожный сон, когда еле слышный звук заставил его резко открыть глаза.

Этот еле слышный, больше похожий на скрип, звук донесся из гостиной. А потом, Фили уже лежал и снова пялился в темноту, Кили что-то пробормотал и шумно выдохнул. Фили внезапно осознал, Что делает братишка, и покрылся испариной. Это был не страх, это было возбуждение, с примешанным к нему жутким чувством, что нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя сейчас пойти и... на этом связные мысли заканчивались совсем все. «Черт, мне точно стоило с кем-нибудь переспать еще в школе, – тоскливо подумал Фили, – меня же сейчас просто порвет». И тут спасительной мыслью явилась, как ни странно, мысль о Кили. Что бы сделал сейчас Кили, будь он, по несчастью, на его месте? Ответ был совершенно однозначный. Фили встал и тихо проскользнул по коридору в сторону гостиной.

Кили сидел на ковре, поджав ноги и откинув голову на подушки дивана. Губы его были полураспахнуты, а глаза закрыты. Фили внезапно подумал, что ничего страшного в том, чтобы поцеловать его и, правда, нет. Им просто будет хорошо. И светловолосый брат бесшумно ступил босыми ногами в комнату.

Кили ласкал себя, все ускоряясь. Футболку он снял, рука ходила вверх вниз по истекающему смазкой стволу, и младший время от времени тяжело со свистом выдыхал. Фили подошел совсем близко и, как завороженный, смотрел за тем, как ласкает себя брат. Кили всхлипнул, охнул, и ему на живот плеснуло семя, а сам он остался с откинутой назад головой. Тяжело вздыхал, так и не открывая глаз. Фили беззвучно присел рядом и решительно коснулся его приоткрытых губ своими. Кили мгновенно открыл глаза и отпрыгнул от него сразу не меньше чем на метр, суматошно таращась. Фили в шоке посмотрел на него, шепотом пробормотал «прости» и опрометью вылетел за дверь.

Кили еще несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, провел рукой по лбу. Поднялся, подтянул трусы, взял футболку и стер ею сперму с живота, второй рукой ероша себе волосы на затылке. Потом все-таки пошел к брату.

Фили судорожно напялил джинсы и свитер, сунул босые ноги в кроссовки, схватил сигареты, ключи и пролетел по коридору, молясь, чтобы брат еще не пришел в себя. Кили стоял в коридоре. Фили посмотрел на него круглыми глазами и сглотнул.  
– Я.. мне надо... на воздух… – наконец, выдавил он и, проскочив мимо открывшего было рот брата, выскользнул за дверь.

Кили закрыл рот, пожал плечами и пошел в свою комнату. Там он тоже оделся и неторопливо вышел во двор, надеясь, что брат уже успел немного успокоиться. Фили сидел на детских качелях, вкопанных неподалеку от входа, и задумчиво курил. Кили подошел.  
\- Ну, выкладывай, братишка, начистоту, что происходит? Я, конечно, извиняюсь, что тебя напугал. Ну, честно, не ожидал, а ты-то чего психанул. Можно подумать, это был твой первый...  
Фили насуплено вздохнул. Кили прищурился.  
\- Фи, ты чего вздыхаешь?  
\- Ки, я... ты понимаешь, у меня...  
\- Что у тебя?  
\- Ты... Ты у меня первый... совсем, во всех смыслах...  
\- Как это? - вытаращился Кили, - А в колледже?  
\- Я ждал, Ки, ждал кого-то особенного, а теперь вот у меня ты появился, если можно так сказать... - Фили сгорбился, уткнувшись взглядом в песок под ногами, и ковырял его носком кроссовки, затаптывая окурок поглубже.

Кили почувствовал внезапно такой прилив нежности, что не удержался и, подойдя вплотную, обнял старшего, и тот уткнулся лбом ему в живот.  
\- Можно, - прошептал Кили, - точно можно, Фи. Пойдем домой, а? Ты же проветрился уже, мерзнешь вон, - младший нагнулся, поймал озябшую ладонь старшего и коснулся ее теплыми губами.  
Фили поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Пойдем, - вздохнул он.

Когда они зашли в дом, Кили внезапно развернулся и прижал старшего брата к двери, поймав за запястья. Фили сдавленно ухнул. А Кили приблизил лицо к его лицу и мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Фи, - сказал он просительно, - ты ведь почти поцеловал меня, если бы я не испугался, то поцеловал бы... Ты позволишь, я тебе отвечу?  
Фили моргнул и сглотнул. Голос отказывался ему подчиняться. И он просто кивнул. Кили внимательно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я у тебя первый? Во всех смыслах? Фи, ты никого не целовал что ли даже?  
И старший отрицательно помотал головой, а на душе у младшего запели птицы.  
\- Нет, - прошептал Кили, - ты целовал.. - Фили посмотрел на него удивленно, а Кили склонился еще ближе... - меня... - протянул младший, завороженно глядя как старший разомкнул губы, силясь что-то сказать, и тихонько коснулся их своими, еле-еле... И Фили мучительно застонал, - тштштш... - прошептал Кили, - тише, Фи, - он отстранился, наблюдая, как Фили смотрит на его губы и сорвано дышит, - идем, - потянул его младший, и они, скидывая на ходу кроссовки, устремились в спальню.

 

Фили просто опрокидывает младшего на его постель и валится на него сверху. Потом подается вперед, сближая их лица, но когда между губами остаются считанные миллиметры, вдруг замирает.  
\- Кили, - говорит он, - это правда мой самый первый раз...  
\- По-моему, уже третий, - хихикает младший, - ну, же, смелее, братишка. Поцелуй меня.  
Фили медлит, словно ждет от брата первого шага, но потом, решившись, медленно соединяет их губы и размыкает свои. Губы мягкие, теплые, ничего особенного Фили не чувствует. Кили аккуратно и прилежно целует его, неглубоко проникая языком между его губ. И Фили думает, что за такой поцелуй на первом свидании с трепетной девушкой можно поставить твердую пятерку. Но он-то... И он тихим стоном требует больше. А потом сам раскрывает рот чуть шире, и хочет поцеловать Кили сильнее. У него ничего не получается. Брат отстраняется, шумно дыша, а Фили остается переваривать ощущения. Их немного и они совсем не такие яркие, как он ожидал.  
\- Ну, как? - интересуется младший.  
\- Я думал, что... что испытаю что-то особенное... - разочарованно тянет Фили.  
\- Что-то особенное? - улыбается брат.  
\- Ну... да, мне казалось, что поцелуй это такая вещь, гм-гм, возбуждающая...  
\- Я тебя больше не возбуждаю, - цедит Кили с деланной обидой.  
\- Прекрати дурачиться, я с тобой делюсь, - осторожно и немного печально говорит Фили, - что похоже на меня это все не действует, мечтатель я глупый, напридумывал себе...  
Кили в ответ издает маленький смешок. Фили поднимает на него глаза. А Кили внезапно говорит:  
\- Чтобы возбуждало, надо не так, вот смотри, - и тут Фили забывает как дышать, потому что младший переворачивает его на спину, и наваливается с очень глубоким поцелуем, одновременном пропихивая колено между его ног и охватывая одной рукой за задницу, а другой за шею. И Фили совершенно плывет, у него моментально встает член, и начинает бухать в ушах, и он отвечает умелому младшему со всем напором, на который способен, в итоге, пытается перевернуться и сам оказывается сверху. Но тут им уже не хватает воздуха, и они отстраняются, тяжело дыша.  
\- Так тебе больше нравится? - спрашивает запыхавшийся Кили.  
\- О, да, - отвечает ему старший и гладит его ладонью по щеке, и темноволосый трется об нее как кот, издавая звуки, крайне похожие на мурлыканье, - где это ты так научился?  
\- Ну, - уклончиво тянет младший, - научил кое-кто.  
\- У вас не класс, а филиал борделя, - раздумчиво говорит Фили, а Кили хохочет.  
\- Ну, не все же такие терпеливые как ты, братишка...  
\- Это я просто слишком смутно понимал, что теряю.  
\- А теперь? - широко улыбается младший.  
\- А теперь меня не очень-то интересуют девушки, - Кили поднимает брови, - да, и парни, если честно, не особо, ты всех затмил... Ох, что же мне с этим делать?  
\- Подожди что-то с этим делать, мы еще столько всего не попробовали..  
\- Господи, за что мне это?  
\- За долгое и очень терпеливое ожидание!  
\- Вот именно.. 

Но Кили, устав препираться, приникает к губам замороченного старшего с требовательным поцелуем, а рукой, в довершении всего, лезет ему в джинсы и поглаживает его уже налитое достоинство.  
\- Я уже спустил сегодня, - шепчет, почти не прерывая поцелуя, - а как на счет тебя, братишка?  
Фили только стонет в ответ.

Часть 4  
Фили стонет, подается бедрами к ласкающей руке, потом внезапно осознает происходящее и спихивает руку брата.

\- Ты.. зачем это еще, я сам...  
Младший немного отстраняется и смотрит на него поплывшим взглядом. Рука его возвращается, но просто пока гладит брата по бедру.  
\- Ты стесняешься меня? - мягко и сипло произносит он.  
\- Нет, конечно, - старший уже почти спокоен, волна возбуждения немного спала, он снова смотрит на Кили как на неугомонного младшего братишку со слишком буйной фантазией. Надо же, целовались все-таки. А также его, Фили, можно поздравить с на редкость нетрадиционным началом романтической жизни, - ну, просто к чему это, - продолжает он после паузы, - я и сам нормально справлюсь.  
\- Я подумал, что так приятнее будет, - жмет плечами младший. «Да уж это точно», - но если ты не хочешь, окей, как хочешь..  
Фили стесненно поводит плечами и немного отодвигается от брата, заваливаясь на спину. Расстегивает джинсы, приспускает трусы, охватывает член ладонью и косится на младшего. Кили смотрит. Зараза. Фили резко отводит глаза и чувствует жуткое стеснение и желание накрыться одеялом. Вдруг ощущает дыхание на своей шее. Кили подкатился поближе и тыкается ему носом в плечо. Когда Фили смотрит на него, в глазах младшего опять такое море тепла, что в нем наверное можно утонуть.  
\- Ты стесняешься при мне, - утвердительно бормочет Кили.  
\- Немного, - Фили косится в сторону.  
\- Я не хочу уходить.. Можно я тебя просто обниму и не буду смотреть?  
Фили вздыхает. Нежность разливается в груди, затапливая все колючие ощущения стеснения. Он целует младшего в висок, задерживая губы на коже, и шепчет:  
\- Ладно. Только не подглядывай, - и улыбается помимо воли, вспоминая как маленький Кили играл с ним в прятки. Самому ему в голову не приходило подглядывать, но если старший заранее предостерегал, младший никогда не мог удержаться. Он не уверен, что Кили сейчас вспомнил то же самое, но младший хохочет уткнувшись ему в шею и часто кивает.  
Фили обнимает Кили одной рукой и ладонью сгребает младшего за вихры на затылке, еще сильнее утыкая в свое плечо. А свободной рукой берется за член. Кили все еще фыркает. И старшего тоже пробивает на хихи, еще никогда ему не приходилось дрочить в такой оживленной дружеской обстановке. Кили поднимает на него глаза:  
\- Ты чего, Фи?  
\- Да не могу я так, - ржет Фили, - чего мы тут устроили??  
Они некоторое время смотрят друг на друга с широкими улыбками на лицах, потом с лица Кили меедленно сползает улыбка, а следом и старший брат перестает улыбаться. Кили подается ближе и целует в губы, коротко. Потом отстраняется, закусывает губу и снова улыбается, глядя в сторону. А Фили рвано вздыхает и его рука начинает двигаться, лаская себя, уже непроизвольно.

 

Кили все-таки подглядывает. Зарылся носом в подушку, вихры в разные стороны, но когда Фили, ласкающий себя и уже чувствующий приближение пика, кидает косой взгляд на него, он видит как из-под густой челки сверкает один хитрый глаз.  
Но ощущать на себе заинтересованный взгляд оказывается скорее приятно. К удивлению Фили это вовсе не тормозит его, а подстегивает, он давится воздухом, рвано вдыхая, и белые капли попадают на свитер. Фили закрывает глаза и шепчет:  
\- Ты обманщик.  
\- Прости меня, - в голосе Кили что угодно, только не раскаяние.  
\- Прощу, если ты меня поцелуешь, - выпаливает Фили, сам не веря в то, что он это произнес.  
Кили приподнимается над подушкой.  
\- Это шантаж, - говорит он хитро, - я совершенно бессилен, мой брат манипулятор.  
\- Вундеркинд, а вундеркинд, - ворчит Фили, - какой у тебя IQ? – проверяли ведь небось вас.  
\- 111, а что? - переключается Кили.  
\- Умничаешь много.  
\- Ладно, уговорил, сначала заслужу прощение, а потом все остальное.  
Фили зажмуривается. Чувствует ладонь на щеке.  
\- Ты что, Фи? - Кили дышит ему в щеку.  
Фили стесненно жмет плечами.  
\- Я не хотел этого говорить, оно само как-то сказалось, я же пошутил просто, не надо, если ты не хочешь.  
И Фили открывает виноватые глаза. Кили несколько секунд смотрит на него, в потом сгребает одной рукой за шею и целует так глубоко и жадно, что у недавно кончившего Фили кружится голова, а член снова подает признаки жизни.  
Кили с нажимом оглаживает живот старшего, прямо поверх одежды, и его ладонь размазывает по свитеру оставленную лужицу семени. Кили от неожиданности трясет рукой и даже прерывает поцелуй.  
Фили отстраняется, несколько секунд соображает, потом, наконец, до него доходит.  
\- Мой любимый свитер.. - стонет Фили.  
\- Мой любимый брат, - в тон ему отвечает Кили, - отстирается твой свитер, не стенай.  
\- Я даже не заметил.  
\- Да где тебе, ты ж подглядывал, не подглядываю ли я.  
\- Потому что ты маленький засранец и подглядывал!  
\- От засранца слышу!  
Но Фили слишком утомлен и разморен. Он стягивает с себя свитер и спихивает его на пол, стирка будет завтра, и притягивает Кили в объятия.  
\- У тебя кажется была идея лечь спать вместе?  
Часть 5  
У Фили все затекло. Просто ВСЕ. А еще Кили имеет привычку не только похрапывать во сне, но и закидывать на соседа длинные и тяжелые конечности. Но тем не менее Фили чувствует скорее приятную истому, чем что-то другое, наблюдая в неверном утреннем свете за лицом все еще спящего братишки.

Кили очень красивый. Даже не так. Очень-очень красивый. Фили ужасно странно думать о том, что брат испытывает к нему взаимность. И что между ними теперь не только чувства, но и эта теплая телесная близость. Еще не очень уверенная, но приятная до мурашек. Фили тянется, пытаясь размять затекшие спину и конечности, широко зевает, чувствуя себя немного котом. А потом тянется носом к брату и касается его скулы. Фили кажется, что поцелуй непременно разбудит братишку, а такое невинное прикосновение его потревожить не должно. Однако ошибается. Глаза Кили распахиваются, он секунду смотрит на брата, а потом целует. Это утренний поцелуй, мягкие губы Кили захватывают нижнюю губу старшего и почти сразу отпускают. Поцелуй-приветствие.

Фили смотрит на него, и соприкасается с младшим лбами, невольно избегая продолжать поцелуй.  
\- Прости, не думал, что разбужу. Ты спи, рань еще такая... - шепчет он.  
А Кили молчит и улыбается, обнимает его, сгребая за шею, и падает носом в подушку, притягивая Фили ближе к себе.

 

Фили некоторое время безропотно лежит, но ему, притиснутому вплотную к горячему боку младшего, становится ужасно жарко. И Фили возится, пытаясь отползти.

\- Куда?.. - бормочет Кили сквозь сон.  
\- Жарко, - фыркает старший, - ты как печка. И вообще я хочу умыться и выйти подышать, пойдешь со мной?  
\- Брр.. - бормочет младший, - сам иди в свою холодину, - и вопреки сказанному, совершенно не размыкает объятий, а поворачивается на бок и прижимает старшего к своему животу изо всех сил.  
Фили начинает смеяться и пихаться. Кили держит и тискает его и тоже ржет, заспанно жмурясь.

 

Фили все-таки удается выбраться из кровати, правда совсем не скоро. И он стоит, потягиваясь, у окна, отводя шторы в стороны, смотрит на улицу. Там пасмурно и накрапывает мелкий дождичек. Но Фили уже пора взбодриться, сегодня у него запланирован насыщенный день, это брату можно расслабляться, пока не начались вступительные экзамены. Кили запускает в него подушкой. Фили смеется, отправляя подушку в обратный полет.  
\- Спи, мелкий, я пойду, пройдусь.

Фили идет в магазин на углу, прикупить чего-нибудь свежего к завтраку, небо напоминает чересполосицу. Хмурые облака чередуются с полосками яркого неба, воздух очень свежий. Фили удивленно дышит, и раздумывает о том, во что может вылиться их с братишкой нечаянная близость, такая приятная и такая запретная. В итоге приходит к решению рано или поздно свести братишку с какой-нибудь девочкой. Думать об этом немного неприятно, но представить, что их отношения разовьются во что-то серьезное у Фили, хоть убей, не получается.

 

Поэтому когда они сидят и болтают за завтраком, он совершенно спокойно воспринимает планы Кили «выцепить одну подружку и куда-нибудь с ней сходить». Пожелав братишке удачного дня и украв еще один сладкий утренний поцелуй, Фили во вполне бодром расположении духа отправляется по своим делам.

…..

 

\- Тау, а у тебя ведь уже был секс? - щеки Кили, потягивающего через трубочку молочный коктейль со вкусом шоколада, розовеют, но в остальном все как будто так и надо.  
От неожиданности Тауриэль чуть не давится своим клубничным.  
\- Да, а что, - отвечает она осторожно.  
\- А у меня еще нет, - говорит Кили жизнерадостно, - и ты мне так нравишься.  
\- И что же? - Тау сама не может сказать, она больше обескуражена безграничной наглостью паренька или польщена его вниманием. Кили ей нравится, очень. Папа, конечно, не одобрит его, а уж Леголас и подавно. Но он такой солнечный, непосредственный как пятилетний малыш и глядит на нее сейчас как на желанную конфету. Ощущать себя конфетой приятно. А если вспомнить, как сладко он целуется, и какие у него совершенно бесстыдные ласковые руки. Тауриэль ощутила тесноту в груди и жаркая волна прилила к щекам. А Кили смотрел на нее искоса, улыбаясь, и ждал, более ни на чем не настаивая.  
\- Я бы хотел чтобы мы.. гм.. чтобы ты... была моей первой женщиной, - и этот наглец улыбнулся так невинно, как будто говорил о здоровье своей пожилой тетушки.  
\- Ну... - потянула Тауриэль.  
\- Но для начала может сходим в кино? Скажем, завтра? - блестящие глаза не давали усомниться, чем юноша планировал заниматься в кинотеатре, затащив ее на последний ряд.  
Тауриэль выдохнула даже с некоторым разочарованием.  
\- Я уезжаю, Кили, сегодня вечером и на все лето.  
\- О.. - паренек явно огорчился, по глазам девушки он видел, что крепость практически пала, - тогда, может быть.. Не пойми меня неправильно, но может не будем терять времени понапрасну, а сразу поедем ко мне? - и пальцы Кили касаются лежащей на столе руки Тауриэль, поглаживая едва касаясь, - у меня мама уехала.  
\- Ммм... - тянет Тау. А Кили склоняется к ней, загораживая волной волос их от прочих посетителей кафе, и аккуратно целует в губы, Тау вздыхает и подается к нему, он пахнет шоколадом, и у нее кружится голова, от того, какие у этого паршивца мягкие неторопливые губы. «Учись, Линдир, как надо охмурять», - невольно проскакивает мысль про ее экс-бойфренда, который сначала два года ходил кругами, потом неловко носил розы в полиэтилене на свидания, и с которым как раз у Тау был первый секс, по ее, кстати сказать, инициативе.  
\- Тау? - Кили, оторвавшись, гладит ее по щеке, ловя ее блуждающий взгляд, - поехали?  
\- Дааа... - шепчет девушка, - да, немедленно...  
Кили подскакивает с места, радостный и веселый, как будто получил неожиданный подарок. Хотя, по правде сказать, с его точки зрения это так и есть. Пять минут спустя они уже несутся на его скутере по тихим улочкам городка, и рыжие волосы Тау треплет ветер, а она крепко обнимает торжествующего подростка, положив голову ему на плечо. 

…..

 

Кили паркует скутер у дома, они с Тау слезают, и девушка неловко оступившись на бордюре падает прямо на Кили. Тот удачно ловит ее и это отличный повод, чтобы немного разрядить напряжение, накопившееся дорогой. Кили ставит Тау на ноги и они целуются, она торопливо, а он наоборот расслабленно, позволяя ей взять инициативу, и запускает ладони в задние карманы ее джинсов, притягивая ее к себе ближе, а Тау зарывается пальцами в его волосы. Кили еще худ и по-мальчишески угловат, Тау выглядит более взросло, но вместе они смотрятся очень гармонично, принцесса и хулиган. Кили выпускает ее губы и делает приглашающий жест. Они заходят в дом, снова целуются, потом Кили за руку тащит Тау в их с братом спальню. Фили нет дома, он сразу после завтрака уехал на работу, которую нашел накануне и должен появиться только к вечеру.

 

Кили немного стесненно хмыкает, но потом, отбросив дальнейшее стеснение, стягивает с себя футболку и привлекает Тау к себе. Он уже немного вспотел от возбуждения, но не похоже, чтобы Тау это смутило, она лижет ему шею и удовлетворенно мычит. На ней самой жилетка и молочно-белый топик, видный уголочком в вырез. Кили вжикает молнией жилетки, стягивает ее с девушки, отбрасывая, и обнаруживает, что под топиком у Тау нет белья. Кили фырчит, торчащие сквозь ткань соски накрывают теплые ладони. Потом Кили тянет с плеча лямочку топа и аккуратно целует оголившийся сосок, сразу вслед за этим поднимая глаза на девушку, приятно ли ей. Тау запрокидывает голову и кусает губы, что Кили воспринимает за вполне поощрительную реакцию.

Он продолжает, а она хватается за пояс его штанов. Он не остается в долгу, скоро его свободные левисы и ее широкие коротенькие джинсы падают на пол, любовники только переступают через них, чтобы не споткнуться, и Кили заваливает девушку на постель. Тау раскидывает руки, ее волосы разметались по подушке, Кили любуется, оглаживая ее руками, но потом его пальцы проходятся по ее промежности. Трусики у Тау уже повлажневшие, Кили, закусив губу, запускает пальцы под ткань, и Тау стонет.  
\- Намокла еще в кафе? - как бы невзначай бросает Кили.  
\- Бесстыдник, - шепчет Тау, зажмурившись, потом ресницы ее вдрагивают, и она, заглянув парню прямо в глаза и бессовестно улыбаясь, подтверждает, - да, еще в кафе... А сам-то!  
\- Оооо, - шепчет Кили, прижавшись к девушке и покусывая ее за ушко, - очень хорошо, что у меня были такие свободные штаны, а то бы все кафе узнало, кааак, - девушка прижмуривается от жаркого дыхания, а паренек начинает с поцелуями спускаться по ее шее, груди все ниже, - каак, - повторяет он ей в пупок, - я тебя хочу, - и тянет трусики вниз, оголяя лобок и самое желанное место.  
\- Уууммм... - отзывается Тау, - и я тебя.  
Кили спешно выпутывается из трусов и тянется выше за поцелуем, неожиданно Тау обнимает его и перекатывается, оказавшись сверху.  
\- Кто опытный, тот и сверху, - шепчет она.  
\- О, да, детка, - Кили, заценив позу, освободившимися руками хватается за попку девушки. И Тау тоненько вскрикнув садится мокрой киской на его член, пропустив в себя почти весь.  
\- Двигайся тоже, - шепчет она, - так приятней, - и Кили принимается двигать бедрами вжимаясь в Тау снизу. Так и правда приятней, причем настолько сильно, что секунд через тридцать Кили шепчет «я сейчас...». И Тауриель соскакивает с его члена, дав ему возможность излиться на живот.  
\- Сссс, прости, - шепчет Кили, - я скорострел...  
Однако девушка похоже вполне довольна.  
\- Наверстаешь, - шепчет она мягко.  
\- Я постараюсь, - обнимает ее Кили.

Они некоторое время лежат, обнимаясь и прикрыв глаза. Кили своей скомканной футболкой вытирает себе живот. И отпихнув испачканную футболку, вновь приникает к губам Тауриель, медленно переворачиваясь на постели и оказываясь сверху.  
Тау только улыбается и обнимает его сперва руками за плечи, а потом и ногами за бедра. А Кили начинает медленно целовать ее под подбородком, потом шею, потом прихватывает губами тонкое ушко, и посасывает мочку. Тауриэль дышит чаще, проводит ему руками по спине, притирается ближе. Кили, ощущая новую жаркую волну в паху, расплывается в неудержимой улыбке. И снова находит губы девушки, целует ее медленно и глубоко, заставляя Тау судорожно вздыхать и раскрываться его ласкам. Вновь налившийся член трется ей о живот, и Тауриэль подается выше. Кили хмыкает и чуть двинув бедрами, дает головке скользнуть по влажной промежности девушки, но не входит. Контакт такой сладкий, что они оба невольно с шипением втягивают воздух, Тау высоко стонет, и делает ответное движение, желая большего. Кили немного плывет и, прижавшись, резко погружается в нее целиком, сразу пытаясь взять быстрый темп. Это удается не сразу, они сбиваются, рвано дышат, снова подаются друг другу навстречу, непроизвольно ускоряясь от бешеного желания, и снова сбиваются. Их не обескураживает это, они слишком хотят друг друга, чтобы отвлекаться. Наконец, найдя свой ритм Кили вжимает Тау в матрас, бешено толкаясь и раскрывая рот в беззвучных стонах. Девушка вскидывает бедра навстречу, вскрикивая и тыкаясь губами ему в шею. Финал на этот раз удается у обоих, они еще долго пытаются отдышаться и дарят друг другу мелкие сухие поцелуи пересохшими губами.. 

А потом смеются и пьют принесенный Кили персиковый сок из холодильника. После чего ленивые и сытые любовью лежат в объятиях друг друга и неторопливо целуются. Идиллия прерывается совершенно неожиданным образом - в комнату заходит, напевая себе под нос, Фили в огромных наушниках, и даже не сразу заметив братишку и девушку направляется к своему столу, и застывает в замешательстве, уже буквально уткнувшись к кровать Кили. Тау смотрит на него огромными глазами, спешно оборачиваясь простыней, а Кили хохочет:  
\- Привет меломанам!  
Часть 6  
\- Тау, это Фили, мой брат.  
\- Очень приятно, - девушка потупилась.  
\- Фили знакомься, это Тау, - Кили сверкал улыбкой, а в рыженькой девушке Фили без труда признал одну из гостей с дня рожденья. Как раз тут самую, которую Кили неудержимо клеил все то время, пока еще способен был соображать. К моменту самого разгула гостья как раз уже отправилась домой. На попытки полупьяного братишки девушка реагировала довольно благосклонно, и, хотя по рукам Кили схлопотал не раз, натанцевались в обнимку они вдосталь. А еще, и это, пожалуй, было странно, именно Тау была той самой барышней, внимание Кили к которой не вызывало у Фили жгучей ревности и раздражения, как это было со всеми остальными. На взгляд Фили, она была симпатичной сама, явно симпатизировала его брату, но те неприятные липкие приторные нотки в разговоре и манерах, которые бесили Фили в прочих желающих повеситься на его брата барышнях, у нее начисто отсутствовали.  
\- Очень приятно, - повторил Фили, качнув косичками.

Кили сполз с кровати и приобнял брата, приветствуя.  
\- Может быть я это, пойду всем чаю заварю, пока вы тут... - пробормотал Фили.  
\- Представляешь, Тау, у Фили тоже ни разу не было девушки, - не обращая особого внимания на бормотание брата, говорит Кили громко. Девушка и брат одновременно поднимают на него глаза в немом обалдении, - зато, - продолжает Кили, - мы умеем вот так, - и целует брата в губы на глазах у Тау, которая кажется сейчас и вовсе уронит челюсть на пол. Фили в первый момент совершенно сбитый с толку отвечает, но потом резко отстраняется и отвешивает брату подзатыльник.  
\- Ты совсем одурел? При девушке такое вытворять??  
\- Так это же Тау, она своя, - невинно улыбается Кили, - и.. вот что, вы тут пока, ээ, познакомьтесь, а я пойду, чаю заварю как раз, - и Кили мгновенно ретируется за дверь, оставив ее немного приоткрытой.  
Фили мнется посреди комнаты в полной растерянности. Тау, придерживая простыню, спускает ноги на пол.  
\- По-моему Кили совсем придурок, - нарушает наконец Фили затянувшееся молчание, - извини его, пожалуйста.  
\- Да уж, это точно, - Тау вздыхает, - а все так хорошо начиналось... А тебя как зовут? - спрашивает она с любопытством.  
\- Фили.  
\- А, точно, Фили, - говорит девушка, припоминая, - ну, ладно, ты иди наверное, я одеваться буду.  
Тау, завернувшись в простыню как в тогу, идет мимо Фили за своей одеждой, тот невольно скользит взглядом по обнаженным плечам, невежливо застыв на месте, хотя его уже прямым текстом попросили выйти. Тау бросает на него взгляд. Братья очень разные, но все-таки сходство в них есть. Тау ловит себя на мысли, что Фили ведь очень красивый и при других обстоятельствах...  
\- А это правда, - спрашивает она неожиданно, застывая от него буквально в считанных сантиметрах, - что у тебя еще не было девушки?  
\- Правда, - просто отвечает Фили, а потом вдруг тянется ладонью к ее лицу, привлекает к себе и целует в губы.  
И Тауриэль, почему-то забыв про то, что собиралась одеться, кладет руки ему на плечи и отвечает.  
Хитрый Кили, конечно же подсматривающий под дверью, делает жест «yes!» и идет действительно заниматься чаем.

 

\- Ох, прости, пожалуйста, - Фили отстраняется, не зная куда девать глаза, - ты просто очень красивая, а Кили тут... В общем, извини, у меня кажется крышу снесло.  
\- Да, не переживай, - отвечает Тауриель, - с твоим братцем это не удивительно. Классно целуешься, Фили Дуринсон.  
Фили краснеет, а потом поднимает на нее озорной взгляд.  
\- Понравилось?  
\- Аха, - отвечает Тауриэль, почти не размыкая губ.  
\- Хочешь еще?  
Тау наклоняет голову и изгибает бровь, а потом скользит взглядом ниже. Штаны на Фили далеко не такие свободные как на брате и все его эмоции определенного толка весьма хорошо просматриваются.  
Фили ловит ее взгляд, краснеет гуще, но глаз не опускает. Вот еще, перед соплюхой тушеваться.  
\- Нну, давай, - произносит Тау с некоторым недоверием в голосе.  
\- А, - голос у Фили садится, - я могу тебя... обнять?  
\- Ты точно хочешь меня только обнять?  
\- Нет, - говорит Фили вздохнув, - я нестерпимо хочу тебя трахнуть. Так что извини, но нам лучше пойти пить чай прямо сейчас, или...  
\- Что «или», - спрашивает Тау, улыбаясь и прикусив губы, меряя его взглядом.  
\- Тау... - говорит Фили.  
\- Но я хочу еще целоваться, - произносит она капризно, - ты же предложил.  
\- Тау... я...  
\- Девственник?  
\- Да. Но...  
\- Что «но»?  
\- Я, конечно, девственник, но если ты думаешь, что я при этом еще и железный, то...  
Тауриэль не дает ему договорить и целует, Фили стонет, пытаясь одновременно стащить с девушки простыню и расстегнуть свои джинсы. Они сами не понимают как оказываются на постели, причем на той же самой разворошенной постели Кили, Тау смеется запрокинув голову, потому что усы Фили щекочут ей кожу, когда Фили целует ее шею. Фили наконец избавляется от джинсов, садится перед девушкой на кровати, как большой недоуменный щенок. А Тауриэль подавшись к нему, стаскивает с него футболку через голову, а потом обнимает прижимаясь к нему всем телом.  
Фили целует ее порозовевшую кожу, беспорядочно тычась в шею и ключицы, потом укладывает на спину и гладит по бедру, шепчет, «сейчас, минуточку».  
И кармана потрепанного рюкзака извлечен блестящий квадратик. Тоже не очень новый на вид.  
\- Давно искал случай использовать? - не удержавшись, подкалывает Тау.  
\- Я думал прежде помру, чем воспользуюсь, - вздыхает Фили, и надрывает упаковочку.  
\- Поздравляю, - Тау улыбается, слова звучат вовсе не насмешливо, а скорее нежно и даже нетерпеливо.  
Фили раскатывает резинку и подавшись к Тау целует ее.  
\- Вот, ты же хотела со мной еще поцеловаться...  
\- Аха, - отвечает Тау, - Фили, хочу тебя...  
\- Да, и я тебя, - прихватив девушку под колени, Фили медленно погружается, не прерывая поцелуя... 

Распаленный странностью ситуации и беспределом, который творил Кили пять минут тому назад, Фили кончает толкнувшись всего десяток раз. Однако Тауриэль похоже полностью разделяет его чувства, она стонет и сжимается под ним, пока он еще не успел вынуть и тоже кончает. Фили находит ее губы, девушка вся в испарине и отвечает ему очень пылко, а потом смеется.  
\- В общем, можно считать, поцеловались.  
Фили хохочет и утыкается ей лбом в сгиб шеи.

\- Ей, ну, вы долго там еще? - доносится снизу заскучавший голос Кили, - тут чай между прочим уже остывает!

 

….

\- Вы ужасные охальники, - смеется девушка, глядя как братья целуются специально чтобы ее подзадорить. Они уже все оделись и сидят на кухне, доедая пресловутый именинный пирог, который все еще огого.

У Тау звонит мобильник. Девушка, нахмурившись, нажимает ответить:  
\- Лас? Что случилось?  
Телефон на редкость громкий и братья довольно явственно слышат голос собеседника девушки.  
\- Тау, ты должна была быть дома еще два часа назад, у нас же поезд вечером. Не трудись, я прекрасно знаю, что ты сидела в кафе с этим мелким Дуринсоном, а потом тебя понесло к нему в гости. Я около его дома, жду тебя в машине, изволь поторопиться, - телефон отключается.  
\- Мелким, - фыркает через губу Кили, - может Легси все-таки перестанет вести себя как конченный мудозвон и зайдет, или его высочество выпускник колледжа до нас «мелких» теперь снизойти не в состоянии? - Кили переглядывается с Фили и хихикает.  
\- Легси? - переспрашивает тот, - это Гринлиф что ли приехал? Стоп, а ты получается та самая рыжая девочка, которую Гринлифы взяли в семью адаптировать незадолго до моего отъезда? Леголас тогда нам жаловался, что теперь он для папочки будет номером два, даже курить начал с горя.  
Тау усмехается.  
\- Как видишь, белобрысый друг, они меня неплохо адаптировали.  
\- Это Лас твой белобрысый, - Фили подмигивает ей, - но адаптировали и впрямь неплохо.  
\- Никакой он не мой, - насупилась Тау.  
\- О, - Кили стрельнул глазами, - он пристает что ли?  
\- Нет, - девушка вздыхает, - но иногда я думаю, что лучше б приставал.  
Телефон настойчиво зазвонил снова.  
\- Ну, сколько можно копаться, ты не успеешь собрать вещи в дорогу!  
\- Да, Лас, я уже иду.  
Фили бесцеремонно забрал у девушки трубку:  
\- Здорово, Легси, сто лет не виделись. Ты что же это как бедный родственник - не зайдешь даже.  
\- Фили? - изумились на том конце провода, - Ты в городе?  
\- А то, давай заходи уже, хватит сестрицу свою дистанционно третировать.  
Фили нажал на отбой.  
\- Щас явится третировать лично, - невесело хихикнула Тау, а Кили приобнял ее за плечи, и они все втроем побрели в прихожую.

Леголас позвонил в дверь через минуту, и когда зашел, то сразу попал в объятия Фили.  
\- Белобрысый ты хрен, лощеный стал, даже не зайдешь..  
\- Да кто ж знал, что ты вернулся, ты ж там жить собирался, и сам ты белобрысый, коротышка.  
\- Дылда, - не остался в долгу Фили. Леголас хлопал старшего Дуринсона по спине отвечая на объятие. Несмотря на достаточно холодные отношения между их семьями, юноши, словно назло родным, довольно близко сдружились, будучи еще одноклассниками. Но поступив в разные колледжи, потеряли друг друга из виду.  
\- Лас, - Тау вступила в разговор, - и правда пойдем, а то мы совсем задержались.  
Уже дойдя до машины, девушка хватилась мобильного, который остался валяться на столе в кухне. Кили открыл ей дверь, и они некоторое время смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Я мобильник забыла, - сказала Тауриэль.  
\- Сейчас, - ответил Кили, и скрылся в доме. Когда он появился вновь, он держал телефон Тау и что-то торопливо в нем набивал, - вот, это мой номер, мы бы могли созвониться еще, если ты захочешь, или даже встретиться.  
\- Не знаю, - сказала Тау неуверенно, - мы сейчас уедем в Гундабад на все каникулы, а потом вообще непонятно, надо в колледж. Папа хочет, чтобы я пошла в военную академию...  
\- Ого... - Кили присвистнул, - но все равно я буду рад, если ты...  
Тау какое-то время смотрит на набитый просто в окошко набора номер, а потом нажимает вызов. Мобильник Кили отозвался из заднего кармана его штанов.  
Ничего больше не говоря, девушка одарила Кили улыбкой и поспешила к машине. Фили тоже вышел на крыльцо, приобнял брата, провожая гостей глазами, и Кили привалился головой к его виску.

 

….. 

\- Тау, ты не должна встречаться с этим мелким настырным Дуринсоном, этот сопляк тебя на два года моложе, ты понимаешь это?  
\- Лас, отстань...  
\- Тау...  
\- Что?  
\- Я давно собирался тебе сказать...  
\- Лас, ты для меня как брат, - и девушка сама покраснела, вспомнив про то, как целовались Дуринсоны, которые и в самом деле были братьями, - я.. я все понимаю, не торопи меня, ладно?  
\- Не буду, - вздохнул Леголас, - но этого Дуринсона я от тебя отважу, если он сам не отвяжется.  
\- Не надо, он славный, - мечтательно сказала Тау, и Леголас только обреченно покачал головой.

 

…..

Гринлифы скрылись за поворотом, Фили медленно потянул дверь за ручку, и приобняв брата за плечи, скрылся в доме щелкнув замком. Братьев, конечно, немного отрезвил визит Леголаса, но сейчас они опять были наедине, и Фили, не сдерживаясь, сгреб младшего в объятия и поцеловал сперва в шею, а потом и в губы, влажно и медленно. Кили живо отозвался на ласку брата. Романтические отношения с Тауриэль были пока что туманной возможностью, а Фили уже здесь и полностью его.  
\- Фи, - шепчет он в поцелуй, и Фили выпускает его губы, снова лаская шею и прикусывая ему ухо, - Фии, пошли в комнаатуу... - почти стонет Кили.  
Фили стоит большого труда оторваться от нежной кожи, однако он делает брату одолжение, выпускает его и подталкивает к лестнице. Они взбегают наверх почти не чуя ног. А в комнате наперегонки избавляются от одежды, прыгая и путаясь на ходу. Фили оказывается проворней и первый плюхается голышом на одеяло, и с довольной улыбкой смотрит, как брат выпутывается из джинсов. Через пять секунд голый Кили приземляется ему в объятия. И они целуются, жадно, жарко, оглаживая друг другу бока и спины. Кили запускает пальцы между косицами брата и стаскивает с них резинку. Золотистые дреды рассыпаются по подушке.  
\- Солнце мое, - шепчет Кили, на секунду отстранившись и любуясь братом, Фили жмурится. И вдруг в порыве отчаянной смелости, проводит рукой по гладкой заднице Кили, скользнув пальцами между половинок. Кили расширяет глаза и дергает бровями. И брат уже весь красный поспешно отстраняет руку.  
\- Ты сделал мне очень приятно, - шепчет младший мягко, все еще сверкая глазами, - можешь еще поласкать меня там, если тебе нравится.  
\- Ки, - мямлит Фили, - я немного не это имел в виду, - рука старшего возвращается, но пока просто легонько прихватывает младшего за ягодицу.  
\- «Не это» это как? - невозмутимо уточняет Кили, и в глазах у него пляшут черти.  
\- У меня в колледже был приятель, не такой, ну, ты понимаешь...  
\- Не какой?  
\- По мальчикам...  
\- Педик?  
\- Гей..  
\- И?  
\- И.. он, в общем, рассказывал как это у них.. происходит. Ки, прости меня, помнишь я тебе сказал, что хочу тебя?  
\- Дааа... - Кили уже дышал громко, прерывисто и сам терся о пальцы старшего, лежащие на его заднице.  
\- Ки, прекрати...  
\- Неет... Так как ты меня хочешь?..  
\- Так... Как он рассказывал..  
\- О, у меня есть хороший шанс потерять девственность сегодня во всех смыслах?  
\- Ки...  
\- Ну, - Кили переместил пальцы брата на ложбинку между своих ягодиц и развязно потерся, ставя засосы на шее Фили, - скажи это, братишка, скажи как ты меня хочешь...  
\- В задницу... Я хочу тебя трахнуть, черт, прости, нет, я не смогу, - Фили почти насильно отстранился и отвернулся к стене, подобрав ноги под себя, свернувшись в позу эмбриона.  
\- Солнце мое, солнышко, - шепчет ему младший на ухо, - я так тебя хочу, я только не знаю как правильно, расскажи мне, что ты знаешь. Просто расскажи и все.  
\- Ки, ты прекрасно знаешь чем это закончится...  
\- Пока не знаю, - улыбается младший, - но надеюсь на лучшее, - и подмигивает чуть повернувшемуся к нему брату, и Фили, не в силах сдержаться, снова целует его в губы, медленно, проникновенно и теряя голову с каждой секундой в тесных объятиях.

 

Фили, уже плохо отдавая себе отчет в действиях, снова гладит брата между ягодиц. Потом подносит пальцы ко рту, смачивает и начинает гладить с нажимом, Кили поощрительно мычит. Фили прикрывает глаза.  
\- Мама убъет меня, если узнает, просто убъет...  
\- А я убъю тебя если ты остановишься, - стонет Кили в голос.  
\- Мой сладкий, - Фили выцеловывает брату шею, два истекающих смазкой члена трутся друг об друга, и Кили прихватывает их оба, проводя вверх-вниз. Фили от неожиданности издает резкий высокий стон, и Кили смеется, шалость удалась.  
\- Ссссс, - говорит Фили, - давай по-другому, так не получается, очень мало смазки, больно будет.  
\- Как мне повернуться? - спрашивает Кили, смеясь и задыхаясь.  
\- На живот, и задницу поднять, - командует Фили, уже окончательно улетевший головой.  
\- О, да! - шепчет Кили, переворачивается на живот, и, прогнувшись в спине, выставляет задницу. Фили, не удержавшись, шлепает его. «Ауч», - шепчет младший и подставляется сильнее. Фили целует то место, которое шлепнул, извиняясь, а потом... Кили выгибается в обратную сторону, поняв, что брат приник к его... дырке прямо ртом.  
\- ФИ! - выдыхает он, оборачиваясь, - ТЫ ЧТО?  
Фили отстраняется, вытираясь рукой, и снова смотрит смущенно:  
\- Это называется римминг, но если тебе так неприятно, я... попробую что-нибудь другое..  
\- Мне-то приятно, очень, но тебе-то, - и Кили недвусмысленно морщит нос.  
\- Мне тоже, - говорит Фили немного стесненно, потом до него внезапно доходит, - а... вот ты о чем, - он мягко улыбается братишке, - не волнуйся, ты чистый, правда.  
\- И пахнет нормально?  
\- Угу.  
\- Да ладно... Круто! Тогда... - Кили снова поворачивается на живот, - если тебе приятно, то ты.. это.. продолжай.

 

Кили лежит, вертя головой и старательно выставляя задницу, брат вытворяет с ним такое, что ему и во сне не могло присниться. Язык Фили расслабляет, скользя внутрь уже немного покрасневшего по краям отверстия. И Кили почти кричит, когда ощущает очередной особенно глубокий поцелуй.  
Фили отстраняется, проводит пальцами по заласканному входу, потом подавшись вверх, шепчет брату в ухо:  
\- Если ты не возражаешь, я попробую..  
\- Да, Фи, трахни меня... - Кили давно уже где-то в астрале и с трудом фокусирует взгляд.  
Фили стонет, опускает взгляд вниз, берется за член и приставляет к заднице братишки. Dreams come true. Кили вздрагивает и пытается отстраниться.  
\- Елки, Фили, он огромный, - бормочет младший.  
\- Больно? - замирает Фили.  
\- Вообще-то да, - морщится Кили, - хотя и классно тоже..  
\- Потерпишь или не будем?  
\- Гм..  
Кили снимается с члена брата, и некоторое время они, тяжело дыша, возбужденные и обескураженные смотрят друг на друга. Потом Кили роняет Фили на спину и седлает его.  
\- Попробуем не так, - шепчет он и аккуратно приставляет член брата к своему анусу, погружая совсем немного. И резко вдыхает от удовольствия. Фили, не выдержав, чуть двигает бедрами и руки брата упираются ему в живот, обездвиживая, - не спеши, торопыга, - шепчет Кили закатывая глаза и с каждым движением принимая все больше и больше, - успеешь...

Не проходит и двух минут, как они уже, стоная на два голоса, занимаются любовью в бешеном темпе, сталкиваясь и шлепая бедрами. В какой-то момент Фили привстает, и сваливает Кили под себя, а потом снова входит, приподняв брата за бедра и уже не ощущая никакого сопротивления, только одобрительные и молящие продолжать стоны. Кили кончает первым, залив себе живот, Фили догоняет его через несколько толчков, и падает на брата, размазывая его сперму между их телами...

\- Ооо... - подытоживает младший, - это было прекрасно. День сегодня просто эпохальный... Но осталось еще кое-что.  
\- Что? - недоумевает офигевший старший.  
Кили хитро закусив губу, проводит тому между ягодиц...  
\- До вечера еще уйма времени, не хочешь ли ты испытать на себе самом кое-что из этих твоих приемчиков?  
\- Можно подумать, мое мнение на эту тему кого-то интересует, - шепчет старший.  
\- Угу, - не отрицает младший, - так хочешь?  
\- Спрашиваешь...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маленький однострочничек. Фили и фейспалм.
> 
> Мама приехала.

\- Мальчики, я дома! Господи, ну кто опять футболку на полу в коридоре кинул, свинтусы, - дверь резко распахнулась, и Дис зашла в комнату.  
Кили потянулся и обнял Фили еще крепче.  
\- А чего это вы в обнимку спите? - мама дернула бровями и наклонила голову.  
\- Ой, ма, мне тааакой кошмар приснился, насилу у Фили под боком потом уснул, - Кили потягиваясь привстал на локтях, а потом опять свалился за Фили.  
\- И не тесно вам, - хмыкнула мать, - так ладно, я привезла еду, разберете сумки на кухне, сама бегу, приду в обед еще. Не скучайте.  
\- Не будем, ма.  
Дверь хлопнула. Кили потянулся и, нежно выхватив нижнюю губу Фили, тихонько прикусил ее, проникая затем языком ему в рот.  
\- И Фили..! - Дверь снова распахнулась как от пинка, - ты хотел фотоаппарат для работы, посмотри, я взяла тебе каталог. И Кили, не разбрасывай вещи, сколько повторять!.. Фили, что у тебя с лицом? Кили, хватит его уже тискать.  
Кили, свалившись в бок, снова уткнулся брату в плечо. Фили был почти свекольного цвета. Цвет усугублялся тем, что в это время по одеялом рука Кили вытворяла нечто несусветное.  
\- Мальчики, я опаздываю. Все, увидимся позже, не забудьте поесть!  
Дверь снова закрылась  
\- Кили, - просипел старший, - я тебя сейчас пристукну.  
\- Не... - послышался наглый ответ, - ты меня любишь!


End file.
